Forever Wait for You
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Roxas doesn't want to see Axel fade, but he always keeps his promises, even in the next life. AkuRoku oneshot.


I wrote this for FallingMango on da. It's kinda overdone and I'm not sure if I like the way it turned out. For some reason I could not do cute fluffy and Happy right. Oh well. I hope somebody likes it!  
Disclaimer: Do not own  
Warnings: boyxboy, Slash, yaoi whatever you call it, it's here.

--

"I'll see you in the next life."

Roxas looked at Axel with darkened blue eyes. Everything inside of him was screaming at him to just walk away and let his former friend fade. His entire being was telling him to continue on and find Sora.

There was something else though, something that made his stomach twist and the place where his heart should be burn with longing.

Why? Why was he having these thoughts?

Suddenly, another wave of memories hit him and in the blink of an eye his was running full speed at the red haired nobody.

"Axel no don't go!" He cried as he pulled his friend into his arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Axel. I didn't want to forget you!."

Axel just stared up at the blonde with unbelieving eyes.

"You remember?" he asked through ragged breaths.

His eyes locked on to the deep blue ones he was so familiar with. Tears poured out of those blue orbs and hands grasped firmly to black material.

"Please Axel, don't fade."

Strong arms wrapped around Roxas's shoulders and held him firmly as the sobs wracked his small frame.

"I won't leave you Roxas. Not like you left me."

Roxas turned his head up to look at Axel, and a pang of guilt ran through him. He raised his hand to his heart and wondered how he had felt that, how he had even felt the sadness that had just overcome him.

Maybe… maybe he did have a heart.

The redhead touched the face of the younger nobody gently and brought his lips forward to place a loving kiss to the other's cheek.

"Come on. Let's get out of here."

And just like that Roxas knew he couldn't leave with the one he loved. Especially now that he knew he did indeed love him.

"Axel, I can't. There's still something I have to take care of."

The redhead sighed and dropped his head in defeat. Then, in a show of strength and anger pushed Roxas away from him and across the room. Darkness started to once again swirl around him and Roxas once again felt tears in his eyes.

"Axel…"

"Don't Roxas, I can't wait for you anymore. Just remember me in your next life."

"Yeah, I'll wait for you."

When Roxas heard the response he fell to his knees, he looked up one last time to see that Axel had already gone.

"I don't care what you think, I'm gonna wait for you, even if you never show up."

Then, with tears in his eyes he continued on to join with his destiny.

--

_A blonde boy sat down in the small café and looked at the menu, trying to decide what he wanted. His fingers tapped on the glass table anxiously as his eyes kept scanning the room for any signs of bright red hair. _

_He once again reached into his pocket to check that he had the right place. The email had said the Corner Café at 2:00. It was now 2:05 and he couldn't help but wonder if the one he'd been seeking for so long was actually going to show up._

_He ordered his coffee, received and downed it almost immediately, hopping that the burning heat down his throat would ease his worries. He looked at his watch again, it was 2:20. _

_Where is he?_

_But Roxas wouldn't leave. Not until he saw those acid green eyes again. _

_It was an hour and three cups of coffee later that he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He turned and felt his heart leap as those piercing eyes fell on him. In an instant he was up and being held in those strong arms that he had missed so much. _

_Silence filled the entire café as the two shared their special moment._

"_What took you so long?" Roxas whispered into the strong chest._

"_I wanted to see if you would keep your promise. If you would really wait for me."_

_Roxas laughed and looked up into that glorious face._

"_Now that I can officially say it, with a heart and all," the redhead began and leaned down to stare right into Roxas's eyes._

"_I love you Roxas."_

_And the two shared the sweetest deepest kiss they had ever experienced not afraid anymore to be alone, because after everything from their past lives, they knew they would never be apart again._


End file.
